You Always Hurt the Ones You Love
by Rhinoa Lunar
Summary: It is five years after the incident at the factory and Amon is plagued with nightmares. He delivered Robin and got promoted. Now a Chief at the STN in Ireland a new witch has come, looking for him. Who is her mute companion?
1. The Incident on the Train

You Always Hurt the Ones You Love

by Rhinoa Lunar

I do not Own WHR though I wish I did.

Chapter One

The Incident on the Train

Years had passed since the last of the Factory's buildings had been reduced to rubble and ash. Amon rolled over in his bed onto his side. He had not slept well since the incident.

'Robin Sena is dead and there is nothing I can do about it so why do I bother letting myself lose sleep?'

"Because I care godammit!!" Amon slammed his fist into his pillow.

Amon cried himself to sleep that night. The nightmares came more realistically now. Every night he relived the day he watched her die. The day he could have saved her, but didn't. Instead he had chosen to appear to follow orders. Had he saved her, they would probably both be dead.

Amon's power had remained dormant. This was just as well. He loathed witches, well all but one witch any way.

He could see her face. Her eyes had pleaded with him, pleaded not to let her die.

Five years had passed and each day Amon felt a torment he could not explain. Zaizan had given him a promotion for the Factory's recovery of Robin. Of course, when that last building burnde to the ground, Amon had felt a hope unlike any he had ever known before. His dreams were crushed when he learned that the cause of the fire was, in actuality, electrical.

Those eyes always haunted him. Everywhere he went, every witch he killed, all had her eyes for that last moment.

The STN-J never fully recovered from Robin's death. Amon had been transferred to Ireland and the STN-I.

Ireland was a very superstitious place and Amon had lost patience with the locals very quickly. Tehy all believed in witches and this made cover-ups very difficult.

"Amon," a voice called out to him. "Amon it burns! Please, Amon, don't leave me like this! I'm so frightened."

"Robin, I have to go. You will burn like so many before you. It is your fate, witch," and Amon had turned and abandonned her. He heard her dying. It was a sound he could never forget.

The next morning, Amon awoke to his alarm clock blasting the latest hit by Dir un Grey. He went through his morning routine of showering and sipping coffe as he watched the local news.

One story caught his attention very quickly. Last night a train had stopped three miles outside of Dublin because of an electrical failure. Two passengers had exited the train. Once they were safely off the train the system came back online and behaved normally. When the system was checked no abnormalities were found. Further tests by various agencies determined there to be no known causes.

"It's like the train stopped just so those two could get off in the middle of a flower field. I tell you there's black magic afoot," one eye-witness said.

"So far there is no information on the two passengers who exited the train. The owner of the farm said she has lived there alone for years and nothing like this has ever happened before," the anchor said.

Amon raised his remote controller and turned offthe television. "A craft user," he muttered to himself.

Just then, Amon's cellular phone rang.

"Amon here."

"You still answer your phone the same way," said the woman on the line.

"Doujima? It's been almost..."

"Five years. Listen, Amon, Micheal is preparing a detailed report for the STN-I right now."

"Why?"

"Have you watched the news yet?"

"The witch."

"Yes, she was just in Japan. She moves irratically and is very dangerous. She spent three monthes poking around headquarters here, and that was before we found her."

"In see."

"Amon, she's very difficult to track. You need your best on this case."

"You called just to tell me the information that is officially being sent to me? What are you thinking?"

"Well, word is she hunts witches on her own. She kills some, others she helps."

"That is bizarre behavior."

"Yeah. And the woman looks just like..."

Beep.

"Hey hang on a second, Doujima. I bet that's headquarters."

Amon clicked over to the other line.

"Amon here."

We need you down at headquarters. The electrical's going crazy," it was Preston. He ran things when Chief Amon wasn't there.

"I'll be right there."

Amon clicked back over to Doujima.

"I have to go. She's at headquarters."

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

"Amon?"

"What?"

"It was nice hearing that you're alright."

"You too."

Amon hung up the phone and threw his coat on. He took the elevator down to the condo's parking garage. He slid into his black Jaguar and sped off.

At the office the power was now comepletely offline. He took the secret entrance into the courtyard. He despised that courtyard. It was so much like the one at the STN-J that he had risked everything in to protect, her.

'Was that Robin's perfume,' Amon's thoughts began to wander.

Then he saw it. Hanging from a lamp post almost deliberately was Robin's necklace. Amon ran over to it and picked it up. He brought it close to his heart in his fist. He reached up around his neck and put the necklace on. Now at least he had a piece of her.

"Amon, chief, sir," babbled the newest member of Amon's team.

"What is it, Devon?"

"She's in your office."

"How?"

"She fried the whoe electrical system and just walked right in. She demanded to see you, by name."

Amon tucked Robin's necklace into his shirt and pulled out his Orbo one. His crew thought it was purely decorative of course.

Silently Amon walked to the stairwell and made his way to his sub-level office.

There was a girl sitting at his desk. She couldn't be more than five years old.

"Actually I'm four years and three months old," she said flatly.

"So you read minds. Is that all. I'm not impressed."

The child had long black hair that was pulled into a bun held in place by chopsticks. She could have been Japanese except for those green eyes. Her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Amon, who do you wish I was? Maybe you were hoping for the poor girl you let die."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Amon slammed his fists down on his desk.

"Well, I don't matter. I'm not the one who is seeking you. I just bring you a message."

"And that is?"

"Wake up or you'll be sorry. Sorrier than the day you killed her."

"And why is that?"

"Meet us at the diner on fifth avenue and Main Street at midnight. You'll get your answers then."

"And if I hold you here?"

"You won't if you want to know how that necklace came into my posession."

"Get out then. And turn our damn power back on."

Sorry if Amon is a bit OOC but I am trying to show the changes in him over the passage of time after a tragedy like that. Sorry if the kid's too creepy. Chapter two should be more interesting.


	2. The Past Comes to Haunt Amon

Chapter Two

'The Past Comes to Haunt Amon'

I do not own WHR, though I wish I did.

Amon sat alone at his desk. He turned on his computer and checked his email. He scanned for the one from Micheal.

Amon,

The witch in question is a total mystery. We do know her powers include telepathy and electricity, but we think there's more. She recently began looking for you. The woman who travels with her is about twenty one or so. Some kind of accident made her mute. She has some burn scars on her neck and hands as well. She is the one we believe is searching for you, Amon.

We think the woman is a witch, but we have never seen her use her powers. The accident may have done more than take her ability to speak. She and the girl kill witches who use thier powers for destruction and murder, but any other witch they find disappears within a few days. We think they are protecting them somehow.

The funny thing is that they use STN meathods in thier hunting. The woman may be a rogue hunter.

Brace yourself for the attatchment. She looks familiar.

Micheal

Amon opened the attatchment and saw the girl he had met earlier, and Robin.

"But Robin is dead," Amon said to himself.

There was a knock at the door. Amon quickly closed the window on the computer.

"Come in," Amon said gruffly.

Preston entered with an aging man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Amon."

"Zaizan?"

"I take it you do know him then," Preston said somewhat relieved. "He insisted that I bring him to see you right away."

"That will do, Preston. Leave us now. Zaizan and I have some important matters to discuss."

Preston left and shut the door behind him.

"Amon, it's been a few years. How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, Zaizan. You wouldn't have come here unless it was big."

"So blunt, but I would expect nothing less of you. We have been hearing reports that the Devil's Child is alive. She was last seen in Japan but rumors say she is coming to Europe." Zaizan paused. "Amon, you know how vital she was to our Orbo production among other projects. With htis news I have decided to reopen the Factory. I would like the STN-I to work with us."

"I see." Amon studied Zaizan's face for a few moments. "Zaizan, I need to give you something. A collegue of mine a long time ago said it was disgusting. And now that I know the truth I have to say that I agree." Amon removed his Orbo necklace and handed it to Zaizan.

"But Amon be reasonable."

"I want you to leave now and don't come back."

"You can't change the past, Amon. Do you really think that I'm happy having a witch-sympathizer on my team."

"You forget yourself old man," Amon said cooly.

"That was a low blow even for you. I'll come back in twenty-four hours. Think over my offer until then.'

"Take your filthy Orbo with you."

Amon slumped down in his chair.

As Zaizan wheeled himself out the door he whispered, "Even if she did come to you, what makes you think she wouldn't kill you for what you did? I would."

"That's the difference between you. She wouldn't kill someone unless she felt she had to."

"Is that what you wish, or what you truely believe?"

Zaizan left. Amon felt more than unnerved from the conversation, but as was normal with him, he just remained cool and confident.

"At least he doesn't know," Amon said to himself.

Amon stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He ran his fingers along the underside of the desk searching for abnormalities. Sure enough he found a microphone transmitter.

"I'll see you in hell, Zaizan." With that, Amon threw the device onto the floor and stomped on it until it broke apart.

Amon did another check and once he was satisfied that the room was no longer bugged, he phoned the STN-J.

"Konichiwa. You have reached the offices of STN-J. If you know your party's extension, you may dial it at any time. For head of staff Karasuma, press one, for our technology division expert Micheal, press two..."

Amon pressed two as fast as he could.

"Micheal here. Whatcha' need?"

"I need additional information on that witch you profiled for me. And I need some new information on our old financial backer Zaizan."

"Zaizan? He's been out of the business for quite some time now. His only interest was in finding..."

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Yeah. So do you think it could be her?"

"I'm not sure. But it is highly unlikely."

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to come to Ireland for a while."

"You know I can't."

"Leave it to me. I'll arrange everything."

Amon hung up and began to type a detailed emailrequesting to borrow Micheal for a while. He hoped that Karasuma would be as reasonable as she used to be. At least they did not know the details of Amon's transfer. They would hate him if they knew.

It's complicated now, huh? Some questions will be answered next chapter I promise. All is not as it would seem. This one is coming fast right now. I am working on a new chapter for it now. Two in one day. I so sleepy! Thank you all for your support.


	3. Silence is Golden and Has Green Eyes

Chapter Three

Silence is Golden and Has Green Eyes

I do not own WHR, though I wish I did.

I know that Zaizan's presence comes as a major shock, but all will be explained. I think that this next chapter will please everyone. I like it. It shifts to the POV of the little girl and her mute companion as they prepare to meet Amon at the diner. It's a little short but I felt that it was a chapter in it's own right.

Kyra walked into the hotel room. She looked at her traveling companion. The blond woman was sitting at the tiny table the room provided, reading a book while sipping on espresso.

"Well, our meeting is scheduled. I don't know why you want to see this guy. He is, after all, a murderer."

The woman looked up and gave a simple soft smile. She set down her book and brought her hand to her heart.

"I know. I know. You believe with all your heart that he can help you remember something, anything about your life before...I just hope you realize what you're doing."

The woman opened her arms to the child and smiled. Kyra flew into her arms and returned the hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Kyra noticed a series of photographs lying on the table.

"May I see those?"

The woman nodded. Kyra snatched up the pictures and situated herself onto the woman's lap. Most of the pictures were taken here in Europe, but it did not look like Ireland. In many of them was what appeared to be a monastary or a church. A priest was in a few of them holding the hand of a little girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Is this little girl you?"

The woman shrugged and shook her head.

"So you can't remember that either?"

The woman's face grew sad and her eyes welled with tears.

"Don't cry. You know I hate it when you do that. We'll see this Amon guy, and he'll help, I hope. And who knows, maybe simply seeing him again will jog your memory."

Kyra reached out her hand to the woman's and smiled.

The woman placed her other hand on the child's and smiled softly.

Kyra returned to looking at the pictures. The last one was of the woman and Amon by a sign in front of a building that said "Raven's Flat.' The back of the picture had something handwritten, a quality the others all lacked. It read simply, "Amon and Robin at the STN-J"

"So this is what you based your whole search on. Why haven't you ever shown them to me? Do you think you're a murderer too?"

Robin shrugged. She appeared to be confused for a moment. She then reached for the tiny pad of paper she always kept handy and the pen that lay right next to it. After writing profusely for a moment, she handed the girl the paper. "I suppose so. If I can't remember then maybe I am. This picture is all I know. Maybe he can tell me who the priest and the little girl are."

"And since the files we found at that Raven's Flat place said he was here, you booked our flight and our train."

Robin nodded.

"For your sake, and mine, I hope you can trust him."

Robin stood and walked to the hotel mirror near the bathroom. She put her hair up in the same style pigtails she had worn the day that picture had been taken. 'Did I wear my hair like this all of the time, or just that day? Amon, please help me, Robin thought.

When she turned, Kyra was sound asleep on one of the beds. It was just as well. Tonight would prove to be long.

'I suppose I could put on some makeup.'

Robin went back to the mirror and carefully applied some very light, natural makeup. She was already dressed in her black dress. Would Amon even recognize her? With any luck he would. Still she could not shake this overwhelming sorrow and fear she had. Who had he been to her? Why had he not searched for her?

See I told you it would be short. Sorry about that. I kinda jumped around there in the end. Well, at least you know that Robin is indeed alive, (had you any doubt?) and somewhat well. But who is Kyra? And why is she so smart and mature? Hmm...The meeting is in the next chapter I promise. See you there. 


	4. Check Please!

Chapter Four

'Check Please!'

I do not own WHR, though I wish I did.

"It will be three," Kyra told the hostess. She looked up at Robin. "Don't worry, if he starts anything, I'll protect you."

Robin followed the hostess to the table and sat down with her back toards the door. She was very nervous, and after skimming the menu, slightly disappointed that there was no espresso. She pointed to the word coffee and showed it to Kyra, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"So do you think he'll be on time?"

Robin nodded. She was not sure why, but she had the feeling that Amon was not the sort to be late for an appointment. She had an uneasy feeling though. She seemed to think they did not part under the most desirable of circumstances, but somehow, she was confident that he had the information that she wanted. Whether or not he would help her was another story. He was simply her only hope.

Amon parked his car close to the entrance. He wanted to be able to make a quick escape if it was necessary. Robin could easily take him out without blinking if she wanted to and he knew it.

Amon entered the diner and scanned the room. He immediately recognized the pigtails. He felt a lump in his throat. What would he say to her? Would she be kind? Would he?

'Only one way to find out,' he thought.

Amon walked toward the booth. The girl was talking to the waitress. He moved closer and looking into the girl's eyes he asked, "May I sit here?"

Robin turned at the sound of his voice. She recognized it. She felt a tightness in her chest. She clutched at her heart for a moment.

'Is she ill," Amon thought to himself.

Robin smiled and motioned to Amon to sit opposite her. He complied eagerly. Robin stared at him intently, a soft and inviting smile on her face.

"Robin, it's been far too long," Amon started.

Robin nodded. She motioned to Kyra, who turned to Amon. "Robin has been searching for you for five years now. She awoke in a hospital in Kyoto. She was suffering from second degree burns and shock. She was also pregnant."

Amon's eyes lit up. 'My god, Robin. What did they do to you there?'

"So, anyway,her baby was not exactly what you'd call normal. She posessed a heightened intellect and several witch powers. Can you tell where I'm going with this, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, no, I get it."

"I'm Kyra."

"Robin, there is so much that has happened. But it isn't safe for you to be out in public. Tell me you have a safe place to stay," Amon said.

'His voice...I don't think he ever showed much feeling in it.' Robin smiled at Amon and nodded.

"Speak to me damn you!I have waited years hoping that you were alive, but always fearing the worst. And now that you're here and I can protect you from, him. You do remember Zaizan don't you?"

Robin nodded. A look of terrorcame into her eyes. She knew that name alright. All she could feel when she heard it was pure fear.

"It's alright, Robin. I won't let him find you, not this time. I'll kill him myself first." Amon reached across the table and clasped Robin's hands in his own. "Stay here in Ireland where I can protect you."

Kyra looked at Robin, unsure of the proposal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Amon saw several darkly clothed figures making thier way around the building. Awhite van pulled in front of the diner and sat idled. "We have to go, now!" Amon pulled his gun out of his coat.

Robin was confused. She looked outside. Some people in what looked like biohazard suits were exiting the van and just standing there.

Kyra tore open some sugar packets and began drawing her field. Robin did the same with the salt.

"Don't you understand, they don't want to kill you. What they want is so much worse," Amon all but pleaded.

Robin nodded, and with a familiar flame in her eye, Robin set fire to the van and the people in the white suits. It was not long before the van exploded in a great tower of fire.

Kyra's eyes flashed with lightning as the power in the diner went out. She was quickly picked up by Robin and carried out to the parking lot with Robin. Every shadowy figure errupted in flames around them. Robin set Kyra down and suddenly every car in the lot was turned on. Most also had thier doors open. "Which one's yours," Kyra asked Amon.

Amon pointed to his car and the others all shut and one by one the cars sped off in different directions, leaving the three of them free to leave.

Amon led them both to his car and threw it into drive. He sped to the safest and most secure location he knew, the STN-I. Putting his gun away, Amon reached for his cell phone and dialed Preston.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Preston, throw the STN into lockdown immediately. I'll use the secret entrance. You get everyone there on high alert. If anyone other that me and the people in my car show up, kill them on site. Guard the tunnel until I get there. Those are your orders."

"Yes, sir. Is it the witch from earlier?"

"No. She's with me. I'll explain when I get there."

Amon hung up the phone and put it back in his coat. He looked in the rearview mirror. It didn't look like they were being followed. He felt a soft hand on his own over the gear shift. Glancing down he saw the burn scars. Did she remember how they got there? Would he have to be the one to tell her? Looking up, he could see that they were on her neck as well. Miraculously, her face seemed unmarred by the incident. For now, they would just drive. He'd figure something out later on. This time, he was willing to lose everything for her.

How did they know? Isn't Kyra great? That one took alot out of me to write. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't been able to stop writing in days. I take my notebook everywhere I go. Half of this chapter was written on a train down to Fort Lauderdale! Well, I have to collect my thoughts a little so that I can write the next chapter up to the same standards.


	5. Panic Room, Amon's Obsession with Securi...

Chapter Five

'Panic Room, Amon's Obsession with Security'

I do not own WHR, though I wish I did.

Preston stood by the well in the courtyard. Amon's call had scared the hellm out of everybody. There was definetely something he was hiding, but then, in this business, who wasn't hiding some big secret or another? He hoped that Amon knew what he was doing.

The trap door in the well flung open. Preston cocked his gun and took aim. If that wasn't Amon he was prepared to fire.

Amon emerged from the well. "After the girl and her mother get out, seal off this entrance. Set up a patrol in the courtyard, and have no less than two guards at each door."

"Yes, sir," Preston said saluting Amon. He then helped Kyra and Robin inside. Once the woman and child were safely inside, all it took was the press of a button, and the well rotated until all that was visible was the actual bottom filled with water.

"Robin, come on. We have an underground bunker. You'll be safe there."

Robin nodded and turned to Kyra. Kyra was obviously not pleased. "It would seem that we have no choice, Robin," she said.

The three of them entered the building and Amon led to an elevator. He pressed the button for the lowest floor.

The ride was very quiet until Kyra spoke. "Who were they exactly?"

"Hunters," Amon said flatly. "They were going to send you both to Zaizan's Factory no doubt. It's what some hunters do."

Robin's face grew pale with fear. She looked up to Amon with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I used to be one of that kind of hunter, back in Japan at the STN-J."

Robin clutched her heart and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to come. He didn't have to tell her. She could tell by his eyes that she too had done these horrible things. A hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Amon, who simply said, "It's alright. I'm with you now. You don't have to do any of this alone."

Robin smiled at him and leaned into him. His scent was comforting. A combination of aftershave and cologne that was all too familiar. The elevator doors opened.

"Come on. Once we're in the bunker I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Robin and Kyra followed Amon into his office. He logged onto his computer and without opening a window, typed something rapidly. A panel in the wall opened up and revealed a dark stairwell. Amon shut down his computer and led the two into the darkness. He threw on the light switch and punched a code into a keypad built into the wall. The door shut behind them and the sound of no less than nine lockes were heaard. Amon proceeded to lock the additional multitude of visable locks all down the side of the door.

"You, uhhh, need this kind of protection regularly," Kyra said sarchastically.

"I believe in being prepared," Amon replied. "Follow me."

They walked down the stairs until they found a series of tunnels. "Always go to the second one from the left. The others lead to either the outside, or the parking garage. Don't worry, those doors are just as secure as the one we came through, but they also require hand print and vocal scans. The alarms will sound at the slightest disturbance. Should that happen, I expect you to shoot whoever you see. I'll always call you on the direct line before I enter."

At the end of the tunnel there was a door. "This door is made of solid lead and is six inches thick. There are nineteen locks that only open from the inside." Amon opened the door. Inside was a modestly sized room that resembled a hotel, but a touch nicer. There was a seating area with a sofa and a loveseat centered around a coffee table, a small, but functional kitchenette with a nicely stocked pantry and a microwave oven. There was even a small four person dinette set. On the wall opposite the entrance, were three doors.

"The middle door is a panic room. The others are identical suites with bathrooms. There are tv and gun cabinets in both rooms. All of these rooms have a telephone that dials my office directly. Just pick it up and I'll answer."

Robin smiled and nodded in approval. She pointed to the door on the right and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"She's going to take a nap," Kyra stated.

"Why can't she speak," Amon blurted out.

"No one really knows for sure. Apparently, she was very vocal when she first arrived at the hospital. They said she kept screaming about a factory and she repeated the name Amon alot, but then one day she just stopped talking. Psycological trauma can do that to a person, they said. They tried to find you, but without a last name they didn't get very far."

"I see."

"She thinks you killed someone close to her."

"In a way I kind of did."

"She also thinks that you may be my father."

"I wish I could say that I was. I care a great deal for her, but we were never that close. I mean we never..."

"You never had sex."

"No. We never did that."

"You know, you don't have to try and protect me from what you call adult things. Or truth about life and death. I may be in the shell of a child, but when you can read minds before you can walk, it doesn't take long before you have amassed the wisdom that most strive thier whole lives to attain."

"And what do you see in my mind?"

"That you won't hurt us. But you are harboring alot of guilt about betraying Robin in the past."

"I notice that you don't call her mother."

"Why? Should I?"

"She might like it if you did."

Kyra stared blankly at Amon for a moment. "You love her don't you?"

"Can't you see it in my mind?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Perhaps, when the time is right. I need to go and speak with Preston. I'll return in one hour. Your glock nines and clips are in the tv stands." Amon turned to leave.

"Thank you," Kyra said.

"Yeah," muttered Amon.

So there you have it. Robin is safe...for now, and Amonpromised to protect her. Awww! How sweet! I know it seems a bit, well paranoid to have him prepared for WW3 and all, but after the previous STN raid, I think he'd have every right to feel that way. Well now, I hope you enjoyed that one. Thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it.


End file.
